


phil's liveshow snooping adventure

by iwatobidjh (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, BDSM, Dan Howell - Freeform, No actual sex, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, Toys, dan is exposed, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dissapointing i know, liveshow, smh dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iwatobidjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil wants to spice up his liveshow this week, and may accidentaly expose dans fetish along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	phil's liveshow snooping adventure

"i wanna do something interesting during todays liveshow" i announced, tapping my finger on the side of my laptop.

hundereds of messages flowed through, from suggestions to compliments and even the occasional hate. my liveshows were a tradition, and i hated to say that i was running out of ideas.

looking at my reflection in my laptop, i fixed my hair and sighed "should i cook something? an impomptu cooking session?"

i stood up amd grabbed my laptop, walking towards the kitchen. as i was about to set down the laptop, i backtacked my steps and saw that dans bedroom light was on, dispite him leaving our apartment minutes ago to buy dinner.

"or... i could sneak into dans room and go theough his stuff to try and find the book he stole from me" i smirked at all the positive comments flowing through

"YES PHIL"

"HOLY SHIT DO IT"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS"

i creeped into his room, even though he wasn't here, and set my laptop on the floor. i got on my knees at the edge of his bed and rubbed my hands together.

"whenever dan 'borrows' my stuff he always forgets to bring it back" i spoke to my audience "and i usually find whatever it was under his bed"

i reached under and felt around for my copy of stephen king's "it", but to no avail.

"oh, come on" i sighed, and reached under more. my hand hit something hard, and i pulled it out from under the bed.

"huh, its a box" i ran my hand over the black box, about the size of an avarage shoebox "maybe he's hidden it in here"

i took the lid off and placed it to the side, and began searching through the strange box. firstly, i found a pair of studded cuffs, connected by a chain.

"huh, just when i thought dan was getting over his emo phase" i laughed, and placed them to the side. i looked over to my laptop to check the comments i was getting.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS PHIL"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I CANT BREATHE"

i tilted my head in confision, but kept searching through the box. next, there was a longish, black, leather stick with some sort of frilling at the end.

"what even is this..." i murmured, studying the object in my hand. i put it to the side and picked up two different dress ties from the box "why dosent he keep these with his other ties?"

i put them down and checked my audiences comments once again.

"ITS GETTING 50 SHADES OF CRAY UP IN HERE"

i laughed at this comment, giving the person a shout out. i kept rummaging through the box, and found what looked to be a red, rubber dog toy with a strap on it.

"what does dan even do with this thing?" i laughed, waving it in front of the camera while reading more comments.

"as if yOU DONT KNOW WHAT BDSM IS PHIL"

i was confused at this person in the chat "huh? whats bdsm?" 

the whole comment section then proceded to fill up with the answer to my question. unfortunatly.

i felt my face grow a deep shade of crimson, and i started to panic.

"o-oh" i gasped "oh my god, what the h-heck"

i quickly shoved everything back in the black box and slammed the lid back on...

...just as dan walked into the room

"phil?" he questioned "what are you doing in my room?"

i grabbed my laptop and stood up quickly, turning the screen to face dan and the plastic bags he was holding.

"l-look guys! dan brought d-dinner home!" i stuttered nervously, mentally facepalming

"what is wrong with you?" dan raised an eyebrow, looking around the room. the moment his eyes landed on the still exposed box on the floor, he turned red and dropped our food.

"phil" he mumbled "what did you... what have you... PHIL"

i ran out of the room quickly, ending the liveshow and throwing my laptop onto my bed

"I JUST WANTED TO FIND MY BOOK" i yelled out to dan, before closing my door and sliding my back down it.

sighing, i pulled out my phone and tapped the twitter app, figuring my audience needed a proper goodbye from that liveshow

"@amazingphil: well, i think im going to go back to boring old liveshows like usual. no more snooping about! "


End file.
